


thunderstorm nights are better with you

by ebstan



Series: with you, a markhyuck series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, M/M, because i'm eDgY, intentional lowercase, mark has a crushhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebstan/pseuds/ebstan
Summary: mark's bus breaks down and donghyuck is the only one he's got to stay in with.





	thunderstorm nights are better with you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend erica!! hope u like it bb <3
> 
> based from the prompt “the bus broke down near your house, I know we’re not super close but I live three miles away and this storm is horrible, can I stay over?” from colormayfade on tumblr !
> 
> hope u enjoy all it :-)

dance class had long ended when mark decided to go home. he had stayed a bit longer practising what they had gone over and learned that day, which ended up in leaving 2 hours after the class ended and 3 calls from his mom. on his way to the locker room, he heard thunder and mark damned not listening to his mom that same morning because he hadn't brought his umbrella (his mom always blamed it on puberty and the stages of rebellion that came with it, mark just replied with him being forgetful).

when mark was out of the dance academy, it was pouring outside and the only option mark had was to get a bus, which luckily was quick to arrive. as he was half-way home, the bus suddenly stopped and after the bus driver had gotten off to check what was going on, he told everyone that the bus had broke down and he couldn't do anything about it. mark, cursing in his head got off the bus down to the pouring rain and ran for cover to see what were his options.

renjun lived far away from that area so unless mark payed for another bus _(which he didn't want to do, thank you very much)_ , he couldn't go over to their houses. jeno's mom lived near where he was, but jeno was with his dad that week so it was a no-go (mark thought that as sweet as her son looked, she was horrifying and not the best mom you could have). the only bus that went to his house was down so the only thing that came up in mark's head was walking home. he tried running under the balconies to not be soaked by the time he got there but it was useless. by the time he stopped running, he was as wet as a dog having a bath. he recognized the street he was on as the street where his cute classmate who he once had a group project with lived (he had a messy hairstyle at the time and somehow made it work, that peaked mark's interest the most). mark was forgetful but he couldn't forget his face even after the group project was over.

mark ran all the way to his house not caring about if he was drenched or not. the moment he got there, he knocked on his door. after a few seconds he remembered it was storming and they wouldn't hear him so he rang the doorbell once.

when donghyuck, his cute classmate he very lowkey had a crush on, opened the door, he had the biggest frown in his face.

"what are you doing here?"

"yeah, about that..." mark laughed awkwardly, "the bus broke down near your house and I know we're not super close but I live 3 miles away and this storm is horrible, can I stay over?"

"uh... yeah, why not?" mark let out the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"thank you so, so, so, so much. i'd hug you but i'm soaked." mark chucked.

"no problem, dude." donghyuck smiled. "get in and take your shoes and socks off, don't want mom to nag at me afterwards. i'm gonna go get you some towels, try not to move much."

mark nodded and watched as donghyuck went inside. mark took advantage of that and stared as he left. he was wearing a yellow hoodie which accentuated his skin colour and a pair of grey sweatpants with the biggest tomato stain under his thigh. how that got there, mark didn't want to know. he stopped daydreaming about how cute donghyuck looked and took off his shoes and socks, just like donghyuck had said, and, standing still, he looked at his house. it looked spacious and it radiated a very homey feeling.

donghyuck came back with some towels, some black sweatpants, a huge shirt and a supreme black hoodie. he gave the towels to mark.

"the bathroom is in the first door at the left." donghyuck said while mark tried to dry his hair a little so it wasn't dripping, "i don't know your size but since you're taller than me, i took some of my biggest clothes."

"thank you so much, do you mind if i take a shower? i'm freezing right now." mark covered his shoulders to try and make himself warmer."

donghyuck shaked his head, "make yourself at home. i'll make pizza in the meantime, are you picky?", mark shaked his head this time. "perfect."

donghyuck went into what mark guessed was the kitchen and he went to the bathroom. he called his mom and told her everything that happened, and even though she was sceptical about donghyuck, she trusted mark so it was all good. he took a quick warm shower and he felt like a new person when he got out. he dressed in the clothes donghyuck gave him and they were pretty big on him. he was comfortable so he wasn't going to complain. when he got to the kitchen, donghyuck was set texting someone next to a bit burnt pizza.

"i see cooking isn't your forte," mark chuckled.

"oh, that," donghyuck giggled _(mark felt his heart race at that)_ "i just got distracted and it burnt a bit, do you mind?"

"not at all, i suck at cooking anything so burnt food has grown on me," mark laughed.

donghyuck chuckled "the a student had to lack in something,", he joked as he got up. "i was thinking of eating it on the sofa while we watch some netflix, what do you think?"

"sounds excellent," mark smiled "do you need any help?"

donghyuck shaked his head, "nah, i'm good. you can put whatever you want on netflix tho, i barely use it so i don't know what's good right now."

"okay then," mark smiled and left to sit on the couch. he searched until he found the movie renjun recommended him a few weeks ago. when he finished searching, donghyuck was already sitting next to him covered in a blanket and mark's heart melted a bit. their food and drinks on the table in front of them.

"what is it about?" donghyuck asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"i honestly don't know," mark laughed, "renjun, one of my friends, told me i should _definitely_ watch this."

"the [image](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwilqIKxs7zfAhWzgM4BHeo4DVUQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.netflix.com%2Fbw%2Ftitle%2F70249090&psig=AOvVaw3Im_2WqzhvpGeD1MR-TYmO&ust=1545876095523705) looks weird as fuck," donghyuck said after he swallowed his food. "let's watch it."

as they watched the movie, the pizza disappeared but they were still hungry. donghyuck paused the movie and very clearly said "im still hungry" with a whiny voice.

mark couldn't help but think that was really cute.

"i'm hungry too, should we order something? i'll pay since you've already let me stay here overnight, let me shower, gave me your clothes and your food," mark softly smiled.

"okay, but next time i'm paying," donghyuck shyly murmured.

was mark hearing correctly? "next time?"

"uh, yeah, if you want to, i mean, i'm having a great time so, uhm, we could meet again sometime if you can, yeh" donghyuck said as he avoided mark's eyes, a little blush coming up in his cheeks.

"i would love to," mark smiled the biggest he had in a while, 2so, what do we order? fried chicken?"

"sounds good to me," donghyuck gave him a little smile.

mark ordered and when it arrived, he got up, payed and thanked the delivery boy. when he sat down again, he unconsciously sat closer to donghyuck and put on the movie again.

two movies and a half later (each worse than the other) and mark noticed donghyuck falling asleep on his shoulder. he decided it was time to go to sleep and carried donghyuck bridal style to what mark hoped was his bedroom (and seeing there was a big _"DH"_ at the door, he was correct).

mark guided himself with the little light from the hall and put donghyuck in his bed. when he turned around to turn the lights off from the hall, he felt a pull from his hoodie.

"c'me here" donghyuck vaguely said. mark turned to see him and his lips were so pouty he just wanted to kiss them.

"i have to turn off the lights from the hall, i'll be back in a second," mark softly told him, wanting to reach out his hand and pet donghyuck's hair.

"mom can do that when she comes back from work," donghyuck murmured.

"are you sure? i don't want you to get in trouble."

donghyuck nodded, "it's okay, now come here."

mark's ears were burning but he lied down next to him and donghyuck hugged him as he closed his eyes again. when mark was sure he was asleep, he brushed his fingers through donghyuck's hair and it felt as soft as he had imagined. not long after, sleep took over him.

_oh, how deep was he falling._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there's any mistakes, english isn't my mother language so there might be some mistakes (which i'm sure there are) !
> 
> merry christmas to everyone and happy holidays ! fi you don't celebrate anything these holidays then happy free days ! lmao love yall <3
> 
> anywyas ! stan nct so u can feel like u have braincells !


End file.
